Ciara Jett
Ciara was the oldest child of her adoptive parents Jessica (Jessy) and Roxy Jett. She was married to Anthony Fisher and they have three children. Two biological (Carrie and Hunter) and one adopted (Reuben). Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Ciara's time as a toddler as she was adopted. However, since she was in the adoption service, she was believed to have been a clingy toddler as she didn't have any parents and would have been clinging to the people around her. Her style most likely wouldn't have been stylish since she probably had hand me down clothing. Childhood Clare made Ciara's adoptive mom, Roxy go on the PC, to adopt Ciara, as her and Ciara's other adoptive mom, Jessy couldn't have kids, as they were a same-sex couple. Clare then thought if she clicked on Ciara, that she could see her information, but instead, she adopted Ciara. She later said she was a "Happy Accident'. During her childhood, she shared a room with her adopted cousin, Charlie-Rose. The two were best cousins/friends and have been like that their entire lives. As a child, Ciara had black hair. Teen Days Ciara went to prom with her best friend/cousin Charlotte Rose, her prom date\future husband Anthony, and Charlotte Rose's prom date\baby daddy\Lilith's boyfriend Jaime Street. She was a bit nerdy compared to her cousin Charlotte Rose, who was a popular princess, and her best cousin\friend. She was a very clever child though, and this led to her wanting to become a vet, as it was her dream. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Ciara moved to Brindleton Bay with Charlie-Rose. She initially took a job as a programmer so they could have sufficient funds, but followed her dream of being a vet and finally bought her vet clinic, the "Sable Starter Clinic". Her relationship with Anthony progressed and he soon moved in with the two. An accidental pregnancy then resulted in the birth of their very first child Carrie, who had a best cousin\friend, who was Noelle. They got engaged while Ciara was pregnant and eloped immediately after. When Carrie was a child, they finally had a wedding ceremony and renewed their vows. After a while, the two of them decided it was time to settle down a bit more and have another child. During Ciara's second pregnancy, she cut her hair into a pixie cut, and dyed her hair grey. Their second child was born soon afterwards, a boy named Hunter Fisher. Because there wasn't enough room in the house with the new baby, Charlotte, Asher, and child Noelle moved to the Suburbs to give Ciara and Anthony some space, but also so that Charlie-Rose and Asher could have some space for their own family and help out Charlie's parents, James and Salma, as Charlotte-Rose's brother, Connor wasn't taking care of them, and instead worked on getting as many girlfriends as he could. A while later, her husband, Anthony went on a boys night out, and meetnig some potential love interests, without Ciara's permission, but she didn't know. That next morning, Ciara was making breakfast, and got on fire, and Anthony didn't extinguish her for a long time. Then, Ciara yelled at him for not extinguishing her quick enough, and risking her life, and how he almost killed her. That's when their relationship started being on the rocks. But, a make or break holiday in Selvadorada with her family saved the relationship between her and Anthony to end up in a divorce. She dyed her hair brown afterwords. Ciara, Anthony, and their family moved out from Brindleton Bay to the Dream House, as her adoptive little brother Ryder, and his husband Jake, needed help to pay the expensive bills of the Dream House. After she moved in, she dyed her hair black, as that was her natural hair color. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Ciara aged up to an elder on the Callery-Aiken Memorial Day, on the same day as her husband Anthony Fisher. Ciara's hair turned grey as she didn't care about dying the color in elderly-hood. Ciara started to miss having a pet in the house as she loved animals so she decided to adopt a dog, but it never came. Ciara also manged to contact her son Hunter, to convince him to get in touch with his estranged brother Reuben as it had been years since the brothers actually spoke with each other. Ciara managed to convince Hunter to meet up with Reuben and it helped the two with fixing their relationship; Hunter was upset, and not supportive of his transgender brother, Rueben. Ciara and Anthony both passed away off-screen in episode 56 of In the Suburbs. Trivia * Ciara was the first sim to be adopted in the series. She was adopted accidentally by Roxy. * Ciara used to have a stray animal shelter, called the Fisher Sanctuary, where stray cats and dogs ate, and slept. Also, Ciara and Carrie made sick pets better. Eevee got adopted because of the shelter, because she was inside the house. * Clare had often said that if she had to be friends with someone in her series, that it would be Ciara. * Ciara was a part of the Dream House series with Ryder, Jake & Cody * Ciara was Polynesian and British. *With the update of Get Famous, the vet career was no longer available and the vet that Ciara brought was no longer owned by her, meaning she no longer had the job of a vet. *Ciara and Anthony never met their three grandchildren from Hunter and his wife Salome, Ericka Fisher, Lea Fisher, and Terrence Fisher. *Ciara and Anthony were the first sims in a main series to pass away off-screen. Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted Category:Elders Category:Female Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Accidental Babies Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Sister